Snow Day
by RedFantasies
Summary: Nalu college AU. When classes are cancelled Lucy and Natsu decide to spend the day together. Absolute 100% fluff.


**Hey guys! So this was just a drabble I came up with since we had a snow a couple of days ago. Imo this isn't my best work but I think it's cute.**

 **Playlist: Closer-Chainsmokers ft. Halsey; Never Have I Ever-Megan Nicole; Made in the USA-Demi Lovato; Rather Be-Pentatonix; We Own the Night-Selena Gomez**

Snow wasn't exactly common in Magnolia, Fiore, so when an unexpected snowstorm swept through the city, Magnolia University cancelled classes for a couple of days to get the snow removed.

Lucy Heartfilia had no idea classes were cancelled, seeing as she was still sleeping peacefully in her dorm room. Her sleep was interrupted when someone started pounding on her door. _Maybe if I ignore them they'll go away_ , she thought and burrowed under her blankets.

"If you don't open the door I'm breaking in!" Of course Natsu was the one threatening to break into her house at eight in the morning. Continuing to ignore him, she heard a sigh. "You asked for it," he warned. She didn't hear anything for a moment before the door creaked open. Natsu's footsteps disturbed the quiet in her room.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy asked with a sigh as she sat up in bed. "And how did you get in my room?"

"Have you looked outside yet?" he asked with the enthusiasm you would find in a child, not someone in college. Before Lucy could get a word in he scrambled to her window and put up the window blinds. "Look!" Lucy murmured something along the lines of "why did I decide to date a moron like you?" before wrapping herself in a quilt and shuffling over to the window.

"Woah; that's amazing," she breathed. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder looking out at the campus covered in snow. He placed a soft kiss on her neck before pulling away.

"Get ready fast, we're meeting the others at the café Mira works at for breakfast," was all he said before wandering to her mini fridge.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucy yelled. "We're going to eat in five minutes so why are you raiding _my_ food?" Natsu just gave her a cheeky smile.

"But I'm hungry _now_ ," her boyfriend whined. Lucy's eyes narrowed.

"You also never told me how you got into my room," she stated and Natsu blushed and rubbed his neck while looking down at the ground.

"I um, broke the lock," he admitted and Lucy just gave him a withering glance.

"Again?" she asked incredulously.

"Can you hurry up so we can leave?" Natsu interrupted her to change the subject.

"You're lucky I love you," Lucy called and she heard Natsu laugh. Five minutes later she was bundled up in a pink ski jacket, gloves, a scarf, and knee-high ski boots. "Let's go." The two strolled out of the dorm room hand in hand and stepped into the cold morning air. Lucy winced as the bright sun reflected off the snow. Even with all the clothes she had layered Lucy still slightly shivered. In response, Natsu wrapped his arm around her as they continued walked through the campus, waving and smiling at people they knew. When they reached Mira's café, Lucy shoved the door open, relieved to be out of the cold air.

"Hi guys!" she greeted as she sat down next to Natsu and across from Levy, her best friend.

"Did you have a good wake-up call?" Levy teased and Lucy glared at her.

"Yes, waking up to Natsu breaking my lock and pounding on my door is exactly what I want to wake up to every morning," Lucy replied sarcastically. Natsu just nuzzled her neck.

"But it's ok right Luce?" Natsu asked and Lucy playfully hit his shoulder.

"You're dumb," was all she said before standing up. "I'm going to order something before the others get here and make the place busy." As soon as the words were out of her mouth the door swung open and all of their friends streamed in.

"Close the damn door before we freeze!" Natsu yelled at Gray who was the last person to enter. "And the least you could is put on clothes like a normal person." Gray looked down and swore violently, seeing as Natsu was right, Gray was wearing no shirt.

About an hour and a half later, the group of friends broke up. Some friends went back to lock themselves in their dorm for a movie marathon while others went to various buildings to do homework. Natsu and Lucy were walking together in silence, not an awkward one though. The quiet between the two broke soon because Natsu 'accidentally' pushed Lucy into the snow with a playful shove. "Natsu!" she shrieked. Her boyfriend looked at her innocently.

"Sorry Luce, it was an accident," he apologized, not feeling an ounce of remorse.

"Sure it was," Lucy rolled her eyes. Natsu didn't see her gather a handful of snow in her hands and only noticed it when he got snow pushed in his face. "Sorry Natsu," she mocked. He growled and the two proceeded to have a snowball fight. It was only when Natsu noticed Lucy's teeth started chattering that he decided they should go back up to her dorm room. The two walked hand in hand back to Lucy's room.

"I think we should stay and watch movies all day," Natsu murmured as they collapsed on the couch.

"That sounds like a good idea," Lucy agreed grabbing a blanket from a closet. Natsu kissed her forehead as they curled up under the blankets and turned on the television.


End file.
